


I Found a Reason

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: the reader is the younger half-sister of Sam and Dean, even with all that Gabriel has done to the boys and herself she still finds him interesting and irresistible. They have slowly become friends much to Dean’s dismay. As time passes Gabriel also begins to notice the young hunter and begins to grow feelings. He decided to try to change his ways a bit to gain her favor, and to see if she feels the same what that he does. Will, it be a love connection or will Gabriel lose the best friend he has ever had.





	I Found a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name

As (y/n) sat in another dingy motel room pouring over the research for the next hunt she and the boys were going to go on, she heard the flutter of wings. Not even looking up from her books she says, “Hey Cas the boys aren’t here, they are off getting supplies for tomorrow.” flipping to the next page of her book. “Guess again honey bunn, I'm not Castiel,” Gabriel said with a smirk. (y/n) finally looked up, “Oh, hey Gabe.” said chewing on her pen. “That's all i get is a hey Gabe,” He said moving to sit next to (y/n) as he moved some of the books out of the way. “Sorry, I'm just frustrated, I can’t figure out what we are going after. It seems like one thing but then it has some oddities in its behavior.” (y/n) says pushing the books and her laptop out of the way, leaning over to give Gabriel a hug and a kiss on his cheek. “I have an idea, let's have you take a break to let your brain rest for 20 minutes, and then I'll help you try to figure out what you're going after,” Gabriel said with a sweet smile hugging (y/n) back tightly. With a snap of his fingers appeared the most delicious looking strawberry shortcake and a glass of milk. “Aww Gabe, my favorite thank you.” (y/n) said before taking a bite of the soft cake with whipped cream and fresh strawberries. “Mmm, this is just what I needed, who knew that you would end up being my best friend.” (y/n) said as she leaned against Gabe. “i just want you to know i would never do anything to hurt you. I really do care for you, probably more than i should.” he said with a smile stealing a strawberry and popping in his mouth. Gabriel hopped that the hint he just dropped was good enough for his best friend to figure out that he was in love with her. 

(y/n) looked up at Gabe as he spoke, with a smile she leaned up kissing him gently. Gabe froze for a moment before kissing back. “ I love you too Gabe.” (y/n) said with a small smile as she pressed her forehead against his. “You do?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around (y/n) waist pulling her closer. “I do, i have for a while now. I was too nervous to tell you,” she said with a smile. “Dean is going to be so pissed that your my girlfriend, but now let's get your research done so I can help keep my girl safe tomorrow,” Gabriel said with a giggle as he picked up a book and started to flip through book as he held the one who he loved most in his arms. A few hours passed and they had figured out that they were hunting a werewolf pack that had some odd tendencies, just a few minutes after (y/n) fell asleep in Gabe’s arms. When Dean and Sam got back they found both Gabe and (y/n) asleep in each other's arms. “What the hell is he..” Dean said getting ready to rip Gabriel a new one. “Dean, stop,” Sam said holding his brother back. “Look how happy she is, I'm guessing that they finally told each other how they felt,” Sam said with a smile. “ Sammy, you knew about this?” Dean questioned. “I did and i know that he will help to keep her safe if and when we can’t.. Give him a chance, or have you not noticed that he hasn’t been messing with us and that he has been helping with research for cases. Dean he trying to be better for her.” Sam said looking at Dean as he let him go. “Fine one chance but if he hurts her, ill end him,” he said looking at the notes on the table on the next case. “ Well at least they figured out what we are going after tomorrow,” Dean said with a smile looking at (y/n) with a smile on her face as she slept.


End file.
